Animal Life
is an American animated comedy series created by Lauren Faust and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on Cartoon Network on April 22, 2023. Plot The series is about Warner Bros. antropomorphic animals living in a animalian metropolis named Animalsville. It consists of various segments, such as: *'Bugs, Daffy and Porky:' shorts starring the best friend trio from Looney Tunes. *'The S.A.A.C. Files:' shorts about the secret agency S.A.A.C. (short for S'pies '''A'nimals 'A'gainst 'C'rime) and its secret agents Secret & Penny Squirrel and Morocco Mole, the Wolfen family and Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat fighting crime. *'''The Eli Show: a talk-show hosted by Eli from Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Spike and Tyke:' the misadentures of Spike and his son Tyke. *'Warners Madness:' the Warner Siblings (Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) return to wreak havoc and also driving more people crazy. *'The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy:' it follows Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Droopy Dog in different jobs, while outsmarting McWolf. *'The Animal Thieves:' a group of burglars led by Yogi Bear who try to commit crimes without any success. *'The Rash:' a reinvention of the Road Runner from Looney Tunes as a speed-powered superhero. *'The Powersquirrel Girls:' a reinvention of The Powerpuff Girls as crime-fighting squirrels. *'Mystery, Inc.:' a segment starring Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang; Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma (all reimagined as animals) as crime-solving detectives. *'Lego's Place:' Lego, Wag and Rose own a restaurant. *'WB Network:' a spoof of TV news shows with Wile E. as a newscaster, trying to give serious news, but never do it. This segment is mostly 12-minute wraparounds. *'The Hillbilly Bears:' A situation comedy about the Rugg family of hillbilly bears consisting of Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg and Shag Rugg. *'Wacky Races:' it follows most of the main cast racing against each other in various road rallies around the world, with each driver hoping to win the title of the "World's Wackiest Racer". Like WB Network, this segment is mostly 12-minute wraparounds. *'Collin and His Pals:' a reimagining of Collin the Speedy Boy (reimagined as a mongoose) and his friends as Rocky and Bullwinkle-esque adventurers who have to save Animalsville's neighbor town FingerTown from Bryte and her henchbirds. *'The Perils of Minerva Mink:' a reimagining of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop; Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Peter Potamus and So-So have to protect Minerva Mink from a masked villain named the Wicked Mouse, who is after her inheritance. *'Bugs' Stories:' Bugs tells parodies of well-known literature classics. *'Albuquerque Plains:' a Gravity Falls spoof starring Buster (in a Dipper Pines-esque role) and Babs Bunny (in a Mabel Pines-esque role) from Tiny Toon Adventures with Yakko Warner (in a Grunkle Stan-esque role) from Animaniacs traveling around Albuquerque Plains to solve supernatural mysteries. *'The Worldwide Mysteries:' a reinvention of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries with Hello Nurse (instead of Granny, reimagined as a swan) from Animaniacs and her colleagues Sylvester, Tweety, Hector, Snooper and Blabber traveling around the world to solve crimes. *'Animalsville Stories:' a series of vignettes who highlights a day in the life of some Animalsville residents. Unlike the other segments, it has no specific main characters, since it shows different characters, but with some reappearing in most episodes. Characters Main ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): one of the segment's three main protagonists and the leader of the trio, known for outsmarting his enemies with crazy ideas when teased. *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): the second-in-command of the trio, whose personality may vary from an insane screwball duck to a greedy, sympathetic and egocentic character, despite mainly having a mix of both personalities, coming always with crazy schemes, mostly to get money. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the segment's third main protagonist who serves as the voice of reason of the trio and sometimes forced by Daffy to make part of his schemes. ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Secret Squirrel' (voiced by Jess Harnell): the leader of the S.A.A.C. team. *'Penny Squirrel' (voiced by ): TBD *'Morocco Mole' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Larry Wolfen' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a grey wolf who is the leader of the Wolfen family, he is husband of Dana and father of Charlie, Freddy and Gaby. *'Dana Wolfen' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a grey wolf who is a technic expert, she is the wife of Larry and mother of Charlie, Freddy and Gaby. *'Charlie Wolfen' (voiced by Charlie Adler): a 16 years old wolf who is the eldest son of the Wolfen. *'Freddy Wolfen' (voiced by Billy West): a 13 years old wolf who is the middle son of the Wolfen. *'Gaby Wolfen' (voiced by Tara Strong): a 9 years old wolf who is the youngest daughter of the Wolfen. *'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman and Eric Bauza, respectively): a pink fox and a yellow cat are the ultimate solving members of the S.A.A.C. ''The Eli Show'' *'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): The segment's host. *'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): Eli's assistant. ''Spike and Tyke'' *'Spike Bulldog' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD ''Warners Madness'' *'Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively): TBD ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'Tom Cat' (voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Jerry Mouse' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Droopy Dog' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD ''The Animal Thieves'' *'Yogi Bear' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the leader of the gang. *'Cindy Bear' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Yogi's wife. *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Yogi's sidekick/best friend. *'Top Cat' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Benny the Ball' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): T.C.'s sidekick/best friend. *'Choo-Choo' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Brain' (voiced by Jess Harnell): ironically, the most idiotic member of the gang. *'Fancy-Fancy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Spook' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Huckleberry Hound' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Pixie and Dixie' (both voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Mr. Jinks' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Snagglepuss' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Magilla Gorilla' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Wally Gator' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman and Tom Kenny, respectively): TBD *'Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' (also voiced by Charlie Adler and by Jim Cummings, respectively): a father-and-son dog duo and two of the gang's neighbors. *'Ranger John Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton): a park ranger squirrel and one of the gang's neighbors and friends. *'Officer Charles Dibble' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): a police hawk and the gang's arch nemesis/occasional friend. ''The Rash'' *'The Road Runner/The Rash' (voiced by Tom Kenny, vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'Blossom Utonium/Hyper Blossom' (voiced by ): the eldest Powersquirrel Girl and the leader of the group. *'Bubbles Utonium/Rolling Bubbles' (voiced by Tara Strong): the youngest Powersquirrel Girl and the most girlish member. *'Buttercup Utonium/Powered Buttercup' (voiced by E.G. Daily): the middle Powersquirrel Girl and and the most aggressive member. *'Professor Utonium' (voiced by Tom Kane): the creator/father of the Powersquirrel Girls. ''Mystery, Inc. *'Scooby-Doo''' (voiced by Frank Welker): a Great Dane who is the leader of Mystery, Inc. *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard): a cat and Scooby's best friend who is always hungry. *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker): a squirrel and the team's strategist. *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): a rabbit and the team's most skilled member. *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci): a mouse and the team's smartest member. ''Lego's Place'' *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton): the owner of Lego's Place. *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): Lego's childlish but trustworthy best friend. *'Rose' (voiced by Tara Strong): Lego's other best friend and his possible love interest. *'Chef Rover' (voiced by Phil LaMarr): The cook of Lego's Place. He works in the kitchen and likes to cook all kinds of food, exept for chicken since he was raised by chickens. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): one of the Lego's Place most common costumers who is mainly seen driving Rose mad. ''WB Network'' *'Wile E. Coyote' (voiced by Bill Farmer): a coyote who is a newscaster. *'Laura the Cat' (voiced by Tara Strong): a cat and Wile E.'s assistant, who is always scolded by Wile E. *'Dominic the Dog' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): a dog and Wile E.'s second assistant. ''The Hillbilly Bears'' *'Paw Rugg' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Maw Rugg' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Shaw Rugg' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Shag Rugg' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Punkin' Puss' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Mushmouse' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): a chickenhawk who mistakes everybody with chickens and usually tries to kidnap Shaw, Shag and/or Punkin' to eat them. ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Mongoose' (voiced by Jason Griffith): a teenage mongoose with speed powers. *'Tommy the Opossum' (voiced by Scott Menville, vocal effects by Frank Welker): an opossum who is Collin's best friend. *'Lagan Fuller' (voiced by Tara Strong): a 17-year-old ferret who is Collin's girlfriend. *'Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Dog' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'WesDragon' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Trent Wright' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Elisha Preston/Elisha the Speedy Mongoose' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Crystal' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Scott' (voiced by David Tennant) - TBD *'Toby and Taby' (voiced by Patton Oswalt and David Cross, respectively) - TBD *'Harper' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Squawker' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Fingers:' a species of hand-like creatures. **'Flappy McFlightster' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Goof' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD **'Voodoo' (voiced by Seth Green): a tiki Finger witch who is the oldest. He appears to be in his early 20s according to Collin. ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ): TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey' (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Rob Paulsen, respectively): TBD *'Peter Potamus and So-So' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman and by Frank Welker, respectively): TBD ''Albuquerque Plains'' *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Buster's girlfriend and one of the segment's two main protagonists. *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Babs' uncle-in-law that Buster and Babs live with. ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Hello Nurse' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a swan and the leader of the group who is also Dr. Otto Scratchansniff's niece. As a running gag, her true name is never revealed. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the smartest member of the group who prefers to catch Tweety than help the group. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): the youngest and smallest member of the group who is constantly chased by Sylvester. *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): the strongest but dimwitted member of the group who normally beats up Sylvester when he tries to eat Tweety. *'Snooper and Blabber' (both voiced by Rob Paulsen): a detective duo who assist them in their cases. Unlike Sylvester, Snooper dislikes chasing birds and mice, being Blabber's best friend. Supporting ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Bugs' girlfriend who shares some of his traits, despite being a bit more sadistic than him. Despite being mainly girlish, she also has some tomboyish traits. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Daffy's girlfriend who is more tomboyish than Lola and disagrees with his boyfriend's crazy schemes. She's also the smartest member of the girl trio. *'Petunia Pig' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): Porky's girlfriend who is the most mature member of the girl trio, but also the most aggressive, mainly when she goes mad. *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): a gentle old sheep who is friends with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. **'Rita the Cat' (voiced by ): Granny's somewhat sarcastic pet cat who loves to sing. **'Runt the Dog' (also voiced by Frank Welker): Granny's dimwitted pet dog who thinks that Rita is a dog. *'Speedy Gonzales' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Bill Farmer): a loud-mouthed rooster who is friends with Bugs, Daffy and Porky. *'Barnyard Dawg' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): Foghorn's friend/rival who commonly gets into prank wars with him. *'Henery Hawk' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Slappy and Skippy Squirrel' (voiced by and Tara Strong, respectively): TBD *'Wile E. Coyote' (also voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'The Road Runner' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): a cat who normally gets into a series of unfortunate events like failing to catch Speedy Gonzales, being annoyed by Mac and Tosh or getting chased by Pepé Le Pew, mistakening her with a female skunk (despite possibly having a crush on him). *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Jess Harnell, respectively): TBD *'Pete Puma' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Double-Q' (voiced by Corey Burton): a Cape buffalo and the chief of the S.A.A.C. *'Major Mooch' (voiced by Nolan North): a coyote and Double-Q's right-hand man. *'Commander Max Canine' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD. *'Kyle Woodpecker' (voiced by Dana Snyder): an inventor and engineer woodpecker who makes gadgets for the S.A.A.C. *'Gabby Parrot' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock): TBD *'Nurse Hen' (also voiced by Tara Strong): TBD *'Cod Commando' (voiced by Maxwell Atoms): an army solder fish who ocassionally helps the S.A.A.C., usually in segments featuring Hector Con Carne as the villain. He only speaks through "blah blah blah" and can be translated from different people. *'Ronald Dingo' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD. *'Miss Celia P. African' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD. *'Officer Blake Shepherd' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD. *'Cathy' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. *'Jason Foxstein' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - TBD. *'Professor Angus Foxstein' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD. ''Warners Madness'' *'Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a red squirrel who is the Warners' friend and sometimes companion in their adventures. He is usually considered as more wackiest than the Warners. *'Thaddeus J. Plotz' (voiced by Frank Welker): a bulldog and the CEO of Warner Bros. Entertainment who can't handle the Warners' zaniness. *'Ralph the Guard' (also voiced by Frank Welker): a bloodhound and Warner Bros. Studios' diwmitted security guard. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Bill Farmer): Dr. Scratchansniff's replacement in the segments. *'Penelope Pussycat' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): Hello Nurse's replacement in the segments. *'Meathead Dog' (voiced by TBD): TBD ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'Tuffy Mouse' (voiced by Kath Soucie): Jerry's nephew. *'Butch Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): Tom's best friend/occasional rival. *'Butch the Irish Dog' (voiced by Clancy Brown): the trio's chief in some of their jobs. *'Toodles Galore' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): a cat who Tom has a crush on. *'Miss Red Vavoom' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): a deer who makes McWolf go crazy when he sees her. ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'The Mayor of Animalsville' (voiced by Tom Kenny): a lion and the childlish mayor of the City of Animalsville. **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a poodle and the Mayor's secretary. *'Ms. Keane' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): a chipmunk and the Powersquirrel Girls' elementary school teacher who Professor Utonium has a crush on. *'Officer Otto Fox' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD. *'Officer Coco Crow' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD. ''Mystery Inc. *'Costington''' (voiced by TBD): TBD. ''The Rash'' * ''The Hillbilly Bears'' *'Mrs. Beaver' (voiced by Kath Soucie): an original character for the series. She is the teacher of Animalsville Driving School. She dreads instructing Shaw due to her inability to drive without causing public damage. She is based off Mrs. Puff from SpongeBob SquarePants. ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Jasmine Todd' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'Austin' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Delaney Zeedar' (voiced by Mae Whitman): TBD **'Snake Blake' (voiced by David Kaufman): TBD *'Baylee Mardis' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Kerigan Mardis' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Kristina Austin' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Carlos' (voiced by TBD): TBD ''Albuqerque Plains'' *'Wakko Warner' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Dot Warner' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): a duck and a well-known psychiatrist who is Hello Nurse's uncle. Villains ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Yosemite Sam' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a cowboy-like cat and the segment's primary antagonist. *'Montana Max' (voiced by Danny Cooksey): TBD *'Marvin the Martian' (also voiced by Bob Bergen): a martian who always comes with crazy schemes to take over Earth. **'K-9' (vocal effects also by Frank Welker): Marvin's pet dog. **'Marcia the Martian' (also voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg): a hyena and a nonsensical film director who always tries to convince the protagonists to star on his films. ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Yellow Pinkie' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a sea lion and a very dangerous criminal mastermind. He is frecuently kicknamed "Goldflipper" by some characters due to being obsessed to gold. **'Tin, Pan and Alley' (voiced by , also by Jess Harnell and by , respectively) - Yellow Pinkie's three henchcats. *'Hy-Spy' (voiced by Paul Rugg): a weasel and a master of scientific criminology. *'Hector Con Carne' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr): a dynamic, evil playboy type, reduced to an anthropomorphic brain and a stomach after a gigantic explosion. Somehow, the stomach has taken on a life of its own. He is often frustrated by the difficulty of taking over the world in its current state. **'Boskov' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): a former Russian circus bear. Boskov carries Hector Con Carne's brain and stomach on his body, via metal plates on said spots. **'Major Dr. Ghastly' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): a female goose and a mad scientist. Ghastly is the brains behind all Hector Con Carne's plans. Ghastly does not really seem to be intent on taking over the world; she is more interested in inventing things and getting closer to Con Carne. **'General Claude Buzzard and Sgt. Screwy Wolfelg' (both also voiced by Billy West): two original characters for the series. They are Hector Con Carne's paramilitary leaders, despite secretly plotting to betraying him to take over the world by themselves. They are General Skarr's replacements in the segments. *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ): a mad scientist monkey. He's a criminal mastermind (despite he prefiers being called "supervillain") who tries to take over Animalsville and, at one point, kill Professor Utonium. In the series, ignoring the origins in his original counterpart, he was not a lab assistant and as such had nothing to do with the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. He was a student at Animalsville University, where he met Professor Utonium, also a student at the time, who was intended to be his roommate, but Mojo disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Mojo constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Professor Utonium tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Mojo continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly leaved his brain mutated, which had gived him superintelligence. He was later kicked out of the university for his inventions and decided to seek revenge on everybody on Animalsville, becoming a villain. He would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident, primarily Professor Utonium. **'Velcro' (voiced by Greg Baldwin): TBD **'Stella' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): TBD **'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Queen Eagle '(also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a evil eagle who plots plans to take over the world. ** Belle Bird '(voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Peppy Lion (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD **'Jaguar' (also voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD **'TBD' (voiced by TBD): TBD *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (also voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'Dr. Squidbad' (voiced by Will Arnett): a crazy and comedic squid villain who tries to take over Animalsville. **'Angelica' (also voiced by Tara Strong): Dr. Squidbad's bird assistant that believes he should rather try to take over the universe instead of just Animalsville. *'Evil Team': **'Supreme Leader' (also voiced by Billy West) - a mysterious snake and the leader of the Evil Team. **'Tiffany' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an evil Face Paint dog and a member of the Evil Team. **'The Orangutan' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - an evil orangutan who speaks in a loud and obnoxious tone. **'Miss Stroy' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Dr. Gerald Evil' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche impersonating Sylvester Stallone) - TBD **'Judy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a woodpecker and the villain's equally villainous secretary who is officially a member. *'Harriet Hatcher/Deathwoman' (also voiced by Tara Strong): a supervillain cardinal. *'Dollar Rhino' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): TBD *'Dr. Hiss' (also voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'Giant Gorilla' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): TBD *'Salt and Pepper' (also voiced by Tom Kenny and Tara Strong, respectively): TBD *'Killon' (voiced by Doug Lawrence): TBD *'Sweettooth Wolf' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'Dr. Bear' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a poodle and the 9-years-old daughter and only child of billionaire Daddy Morbucks. She's a spoiled brat who tries to destroy the S.A.A.C. *'Pinky and the Brain' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and also by Maurice LaMarche, respectively): two lab mice who are constantly plotting to take over the world. *'The Mean Birdies': **'Hebert Hatcher/Doom Boy' (also voiced by Billy West): a cardinal and Deathwoman's son, who follows her example about being a great supervillain. **'Angela Hart/Stoneheart' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): a mean but completely elegant swan. **'John Jameson/The Computer' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): a completely nerdy owl. **'Melissa Tachnology/Phone Girl' (voiced by Catherine Taber): a bluebird that is obsessed with her phone. **'Oswaldo the Talking Bear' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): The team's only non-bird member. *'Baron Von Cougar' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD. *'Shadow' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD. *'The Headless Leather' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD. *'Nitro' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD. *'Count Felinus' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD. *'Dr. Raddlehead' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD. *'Bushie and Tucknooky' (also voiced by Billy West and Rob Paulsen, respectively) - TBD. ''Warners Madness'' *'Pinky and the Brain' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and by Maurice LaMarche, respectively): two lab mice who are constantly plotting to take over the world. *'The Eds' (voiced by , and , respectively): Three preteen weasels who always antagonize the Warners. Ed is the strong, dull-witted dogsbody of the Eds; Double D. is an inventor, neat freak, and the most intelligent and only nice of the Eds; and Eddy is a devious, quick-tempered, bitter con artist, and self-appointed leader of the Eds. The three devise plans to scam the Warners out of their money, which they want to use to buy jawbreakers. However, the Eds' schemes usually end in failure. *'Mr. Director' (voiced by Paul Rugg): a hyena and a nonsensical film director who always tries to convince the protagonists to star on his films. ''The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy'' *'McWolf' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD ''The Powersquirrel Girls'' *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by ): a mad scientist monkey. He's a criminal mastermind (despite he prefiers being called "supervillain") who tries to take over Animalsville and, at one point, kill Professor Utonium. In the series, ignoring the origins in his original counterpart, he was not a lab assistant and as such had nothing to do with the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. He was a student at Animalsville University, where he met Professor Utonium, also a student at the time, who was intended to be his roommate, but Mojo disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Mojo constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead. Though Professor Utonium tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Mojo continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly leaved his brain mutated, which had gived him superintelligence. He was later kicked out of the university for his inventions and decided to seek revenge on everybody on Animalsville, becoming a villain. He would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident, primarily Professor Utonium. **'Velcro' (voiced by Greg Baldwin): TBD **'Stella' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): TBD **'Cecil Turtle' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'The King of the Flames' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): an orc who serves as the king of the flames. He appeared before in the [[w:c:ideas:Collin the Speedy Boy (comic book series)|the Collin the Speedy Boy comics]]. *'Harriet Hatcher/Deathwoman' (also voiced by Tara Strong): a supervillain cardinal. *'Don Birdo' (voiced by Frank Welker): an evil, intelligent hawk. **'Sneaky Rat' (voiced by Scott Menville): a rat and Don Birdo's henchman. *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'Dr. Squidbad' (voiced by Will Arnett): a crazy and comedic squid villain who tries to take over Animalsville. **'Angelica' (also voiced by Tara Strong): Dr. Squidbad's bird assistant that believes he should rather try to take over the universe instead of just Animalsville. *'Evil Team': **'Supreme Leader' (voiced by Billy West) - a mysterious snake and the leader of the Evil Team. **'Tiffany' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - an evil Face Paint dog and a member of the Evil Team. **'The Orangutan' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - an evil orangutan who speaks in a loud and obnoxious tone. **'Miss Stroy' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Dr. Gerald Evil' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Judy' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a woodpecker and the villain's equally villainous secretary who is officially a member. *'The Mean Birdies': **'Hebert Hatcher/Doom Boy' (also voiced by Billy West): a cardinal and Deathwoman's son, who follows her example about being a great supervillain. **'Angela Hart/Stoneheart' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): a mean but completely elegant swan. **'John Jameson/The Computer' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): a completely nerdy owl. **'Melissa Tachnology/Phone Girl' (voiced by Catherine Taber): a bluebird that is obsessed with her phone. **'Oswaldo the Talking Bear' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen): The team's only non-bird member. ''Mystery, Inc. *'Dick Dastardly''' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a vulture and the segment's main antagonist. **'Muttley' (vocal effects by Frank Welker): Dastardly's sidekick. *'Witch Hazel' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a cat witch who commonly causes mayhem with her witchcraft and tries to use Mystery Inc. as ingredients on her spells. She, along with Dastardly and the cuplit(s) (usually played by Mr. Goat), is usually caught by Mystery Inc. thanks to Fred's body traps. ''Collin and His Pals'' *'Teary Eyed Bryte' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD **'Eli' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Fang Suckle' (voiced by Eric Bauza): TBD *'The Elefish King' (also voiced by Jess Harnell): an elefish who is the king of the species. **'James, Bruce, Dash and Chuck' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively): the King's henchmen. **'The Elefish Chef' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Beatcrab' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD *'Gadget Snake' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ''The Perils of Minerva Mink'' *'The Brain/The Wicked Mouse' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a mongoose and the group's (and Cool Cat's) arch-nemesis who is the segment's primary antagonist. Other characters *'Claude Cat' (also voiced by Billy West): TBD *'Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear' (voiced by Eric Edelstein, Bobby Moynihan and Demetri Martin, respectively): TBD *'Richard and Nicole Watterson' (also voiced by Jim Cummings and Grey DeLisle, respectively): TBD **'Gumball and Darwin Watterson' (also voiced by Jason Griffith and Tara Strong, respectively): TBD **'Anais Watterson' (also voiced by Tara Strong): TBD *'The Tiny Toons:' a group of teenagers mentored by the Looney Tunes who occasionally accompany them in their adventures. **'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD **'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD **'Plucky Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD **'Hamton Pig' (voiced by Billy West): TBD **'Gogo Dodo' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD **'Shirley the Loon' (voiced by ): TBD **'Furrball Pussycat' (also voiced by Frank Welker): TBD **'Sweetie Bird' (voiced by Candi Milo): TBD **'Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper' (both also voiced by Frank Welker): TBD **'Fifi La Fume' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): TBD **'Fowlmouth' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD *'Elmer Fudd' (also voiced by Billy West): a human who tries to hunt animals, but failing. **'Elmyra Duff' (voiced by Cree Summer): Elmer's niece who prefers to cuddle animals (although being in an abusive way) than hunt them. *'Dinko Dachshund' (voiced by Cam Clarke): TBD *'Doggo Dachshund' (also voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD *'Catnip Alleycat' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith): TBD *'Miguel Mouse' (also voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD. *'Bella Cat' (voiced by Cindy Robinson): TBD. *'Daisy Fieldmouse' (also voiced by Kath Soucie): TBD *'Fuzzy Lumpkins' (also voiced by Jim Cummings): a large, husky, furry pink bear/Bigfoot-like hillbilly monster-like unknown animal who is mainly seen in cameos, usually threaring somebody with his shotgun, only to be attacked by some other character, or being kicked out of a place. *'Jack' (voiced by Townsend Coleman): a cat. *'Richie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): a mouse. *'Al Bino' (voiced by Charlie Adler): a talking furry white puppy. *'Debbie' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): a cat. *'Andy and Ashley' (voiced by Max Charles and Tress MacNeille, respectively): Richie's 10-year old nephew and niece. They're most likely fraternal twins. *'Carolina 'Carol' Woodpecker' (voiced by Estelle Harris): A shrill, impatient, accident-prone, sarcastic pink acorn woodpecker. *'Officer Bulldog and the Thief Crow': two silent characters who mainly appear in the cold openings. Officer Bulldog is a police officer bulldog who is tasked to capture the Thief Crow, a crow who is seen committing crimes before getting captured and beaten up by Officer Bulldog. They are the series' counterparts to Jailbot and Jackknifle from Superjail!. Recurring gags Classic *Bugs and/or Daffy occasionally crossdressing to foil their foes. *Yakko and Wakko saying "Hello, nurse!" when they see a beautiful woman (usually Hello Nurse or Minerva) and jumping into her arms. *Sylvester constantly failing to catch Tweety and being caught and beaten up by Hector. *Yakko blowing a kiss to the viewers and saying "Goodnight, everybody" when it's alluded to an obscene joke. *Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg ending up in prank wars and chased by Henery Hawk. *Penelope getting a white stripe in her back and mistakened by Pepé Le Pew with a female skunk. *Bryte usually getting annoyed by Eli and Fang. *Officer Dibble being frequently tricked by Top Cat. *The Mystery Inc. gang get a crazy chase with the monster(s). Original *Daffy driving Rose mad in the Lego's Place segments (similarly to a recurring gag from SpongeBob SquarePants where Patrick drives Squidward mad while he goes to the Krusty Krab). *Mojo Jojo losing his patience with his henchmen, mainly Cecil. *Mac and Tosh usually annoying Penelope (similarly to Disney's Chip and Dale annoying either Donald Duck or Pluto). *Some member of the Animal Thieves gang slaping Brain when he says something stupid. *The Brain having the habit of emphasize most of his sentences in the The Perils of Minerva Mink segments. *The Hibbilly Bears and Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse trying to get rid of Henery Hawk. *Shaw Rugg attending driving school and failling every driving test she takes for having a license (similarly to the SpongeBob SquarePants recurring theme where SpongeBob attends boating school). Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Larry Wolfen, Droopy Dog, Paw Rugg, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird and Officer Otto Fox *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Joe Doggie, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Jess Harnell as Secret Squirrel, Wakko Warner, WesDragon, Dominic the Dog, Tosh Gopher, Pete Puma and Pan * as Penny Squirrel *Jim Cummings as Morocco Mole, the Tasmanian Devil, Officer Coco Crow, Cool Cat, Richard Watterson, Yellow Pinkie, Cecil Turtle, Sweettooth Wolf, Dick Dastardly and Fuzzy Lumpkins *Billy West as Freddy Wolfen, Eli, Tom Cat, Butch Cat, Elmer Fudd, General Claude Buzzard, Sgt. Screwy Wolfelg, Hebert Hatcher/Doom Boy and Claude Cat *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Stacie the Speedy Dog, Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig, Toodles Galore, Miss Red Vavoom, Nicole Watterson, Major Dr. Ghastly, Teary Eyed Bryte and Angela Hart/Stoneheart *Charlie Adler as Charlie Wolfen, Jerry Mouse, Buster Bunny, Screwball "Screwy" Squirrel and Miguel Mouse *Tara Strong as Gaby Wolfen, Bubbles, Rose, Laura the Cat, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Lagan Fuller, Nurse Hen, Pepper, Angelica and Harriet Hatcher/Deathwoman *Tress MacNeille as Dana Wolfen, Dot Warner, Babs Bunny, Hello Nurse, Granny, Penelope Pussycat, Maw Rugg, Shaw Rugg, Witch Hazel and Queen Eagle *Rob Paulsen as Tyke Bulldog, Yakko Warner, Trent Wright, Mac Gopher, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky and Oswaldo the Talking Bear *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy *Eric Bauza as Pounce the Cat, Jaguar, Dr. Hiss and Fang Suckle *Corey Burton as Double-Q *Bill Farmer as Wile E. Coyote, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg *Tom Kenny as the Road Runner/The Rash (speaking), the Mayor of Animalsville, Shag Rugg, Doggo Dachshund, the Narrator (The Powersquirrel Girls, Collin and His Pals and The Perils of Minerva Mink segments), Peppy Lion, Salt and John Jameson/The Computer * as Edd * as Double D. * as Eddy *Maurice LaMarche as Spike Bulldog, Pepé Le Pew, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Yosemite Sam, the Brain, Gadget Snake and Colonel Rimfire *Phil LaMarr as Chef Rover and Hector Con Carne *Nolan North as Major Mooch *Dana Snyder as Kyle Woodpecker *Frank Welker as the Road Runner/The Rash (vocal effects), Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Tommy the Opossum (vocal effects), Hector the Bulldog, Runt the Dog, Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard, McWolf, Boskov, Don Birdo and Muttley *S. Scott Bullock as Gabby Parrot *Maxwell Atoms as Cod Commando * as Blossom *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Josh Keaton as Lego *Bill Fagerbakke as Wag *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Mongoose and Gumball Watterson *Scott Menville as Tommy the Opossum (speaking) and Sneaky Rat *John de Lancie as Beatcrab *Eric Edelstein as Grizzly Bear *Bobby Moynihan as Panda Bear *Demetri Martin as Ice Bear *Cam Clarke as Dinko Dachshund * as Minerva Mink * as Tin * as Alley *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Tuffy Mouse, Ms. Sara Bellum, Daisy Fieldmouse, Ms. Keane, Mrs. Beaver, Belle Bird and Princess Morbucks * as Rita the Cat *Roger Craig Smith as Catnip Alleycat *Cindy Robinson as Bella Cat *Clancy Brown as Butch the Irish Dog *Will Arnett as Dr. Squidbad *Kevin Michael Richardson as Dollar Rhino, Giant Gorilla and Dr. Bear * as Mojo Jojo *Greg Baldwin as Velcro *Jessica DiCicco as Stella *Doug Lawrence as Killon *Catherine Taber as Melissa Tachnology/Phone Girl *Paul Rugg as Mr. Director Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This is the third television series created by Lauren Faust. The first two were My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic for Discovery Family and Loopy and Abe for WB Kids Jr. (along with her husband Craig McCracken). *This series is considered non-canon for almost all of the properties represented in the series. *The series shares animation as Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' and You Know What?: A Tex Avery Production, except some designs are changed. *The majority of the voice actors reprise their roles from their respective shows with few exceptions: **Agent Foxy is voiced by Mae Whitman instead of Deedee Magno-Hall. This is because Foxy is based off Agent Xero from The Modifyers. **Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane and Princess Morbucks are all voiced by Kath Soucie instead of Jennifer Martin and Jennifer Hale, respectively. **Peppy Lion and Salt are both voiced by Tom Kenny instead of . **Sweettooth Wolf is voiced by Jim Cummings instead of Dana Snyder. **Killon is voiced by Doug Lawrence instead of . This is because Killon is based off Sheldon Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants. **Major Mooch is voiced by Nolan North instead of Doug Preis. *While the Road Runner has the ability to speak in The Rash segments, he still communicates only through "beep-beep" in other segments that he appears.